Flatfoot deformity (also referred to herein as “flatfoot”) can affect persons of all ages. In children, flatfoot is the result of the inside arch of the foot becoming flattened, causing the calcaneus (heel bone) to be turned outward, thereby resulting in excessive pronation of the foot. Many cases of flatfoot deformity in children are also associated with excessive flexibility in the joints of the foot which is commonly caused by ligamentous laxity. In adults, terms such as posterior tibial tendon dysfunction or adult acquired flatfoot are used to describe a gradual but progressive and sometimes painful condition resulting in the loss of one's arch. The posterior tibial muscle stabilizes the arch and creates a rigid platform for walking and running. If the posterior tibial tendon becomes damaged or tears, the arch loses its stability and can collapse, causing flatfoot.
Various attempts to correct flatfoot deformity have not been altogether satisfactory. For example, foot orthotics, training shoes and stretching can be used and implemented. However, in relatively severe cases, these somewhat conservative treatments may not fully resolve the flatfoot condition. Further, surgical intervention including the positioning of subtalar implants between the calcaneus and the talus of the foot has also been explored. Unfortunately, various problems can arise resulting from these types of surgeries, including misplacement of the implant, unwanted movement of the implant following surgery.